Witch Crafty
Witch Crafty is a 1955 Woody Woodpecker short, starring Grace Stafford as the voice of Woody Woodpecker and the Witch. Plot The short starts with the Witch flying her broom through clouds, singing a song and avoiding obstacles such as bats and rocks. After a while she hits a factory chimney and falls in front of the plant's door. Then she wants to fly away with saying the And away we go spell, but her broom appears to be broken. Thanks to a coincidence, she hit the chimney of Lovin Broom Co. The Witch goes towards the factory to get a new broom handle. While Woody (who appears to be the factory's employee) is working inside, he hears the sound of the night bell. He opens the door and sees the Witch, who asks him to make a new handle for her. Even though the factory technically isn't open, Woody decides to make her a new handle anyway. Woody pushes a big trunk through a large lathe and gives a brand new broom handle to the Witch. As she wants to leave the factory at once, Woody says she must pay him 50 cents. The Witch asks him to turn around and then stamps a 50 cent seal on his hand. She wants to fly away again but Woody takes her broom what makes the Witch hit a fence and then throws the broom into the broom vault. While he's locking the door, the Witch takes a random broom through a window thinking it's hers. She tries to fly away again and then hits a tree. After rebuking the broom, she tries again and falls from a hill. She lands in her underwear and covers herself with bushes, because her dress hanged on a tree's branch. The Witch tries to launch herself on the broom with a well's rope and a tree, but she fails. Then she finally realizes she has not her broom. She knocks the factory's door and orders Woody to give her back the magic broom. After Woody mentions the 50 cents again, he hears he got a parcel. He perfectly knows that the parcel contains the witch, who goes away, swearing quietly. The Witch tries to get to the factory's interior through the chimney, but Woody moves it what makes the Witch fall onto the ground but she releases her parachute. After she refuses to pay the 50 cents, Woody cuts her parachute's strings. She falls and starts to menace with her fist but then her parachute with the words PAY 50¢ written on it covers her. The Witch steals a hot dog bun, puts a stick of dynamite into it, lays it onto a toy cook's tray and turns the cook on. Woody releases the cook through exit door. The toy gets close to the Witch with a sign saying 'PAY 50¢'' and explodes, knocking her down.'' Then she wants to break the door down with a trunk but Woody opens the door and she runs into the lathe, which transforms her into a broom handle's shape. After that she decides to use the freight elevator but Woody makes it go along several floors and throw the Witch outside. He asks the Witch why she can't just pay him 50¢ but she doesn't hear to his words and diggs under the factory. She tries to break through the floor planks. Woody locates a washing machine above her. The Witch gets trapped in it and Woody turns the machine on and sets fluff dry option. The Witch ends with bristly hair. After that she enters a door with a signboard saying Powder room. It's very dark inside so she lights a match and that's a huge mistake as the room is filled with barrels of gunpowder. The room explodes and the sparks arranges into the words 'PAY 50¢''.'' The battered Witch gives up and eventually decides to pay for the broom. She gives Woody a fake coin. Woody leads her into the broom vault where she sees a large stack of brooms. She tries to fly away on one of them with the And away we go spell, but none of the brooms seems to be hers. Then Woody ironically says And away we go while holding a broom, what makes it fly away along with him. It appears to be the magic broom. The short ends with Woody flying the broom and performing his famous laugh and singing Witch's song. Gallery Singing Witch.png|The Witch sings a song... Witch hitting the chimney.png|...and hits the chimney. Factory.png|Lovin Broom Co. Ashamed Witch.png|The Witch in bare underwear. Ground Witch.png|The witch fails again. Magic parcel.png|A parcel with legs. Witch menacing.png|''PAY 50¢'' for the first time... Explosive hot dog.png|...and the second time. Blown out Witch.png|That's what you call a defeated Witch! Broom-shaped Witch.png|The Witch after going out of the lathe. Witch digging.png|The Witch digging under the factory. Fluffy-haired Witch.png|The Witch after getting washed. Shocked Witch.png|Oops... PAY 50 CENTS.png|''PAY 50¢'' for the last time. Witch's stuff.png|The Witch's purse content. Woody flying the broom.png|Woody flying the broom and singing. Crew Directed by: Paul J. Smith Animation: Herman R. Cohen, Gil Turner, Robert Bentley Story: Homer Brightman, Michael Maltese Music: Clarence Wheeler Set design: Art Landy Produced by: Walter Lantz International release Trivia *The credits, Witch's singing and Woody's singing are cut on Rede Globo and Rede Record. Video Category:Woody Woodpecker Shorts Category:Shorts Category:1955